Phantom Thief U
by a5thKira
Summary: Based on the MMD Phantom Thief U since I can't come up with any thing original.


**I can't come up with anything original apparently.**

**Disclaimer: Me no own anything**

* * *

An Italian journalist was walking back to his house after buying food and he noticed that there was a piece of paper on the ground. As he picked it up he realized that it was a letter addressed to him. It said,

_My dear,_

_I will pick it up this night._

_See you at the secret banquet._

_I will show you FANTASTIC drama._

_-Phantom Thief U_

Included with the letter was a picture of a diamond, the "Diamond of Happiness" to be exact. The newbie journalist realized that tonight could get him his dream job. He then hurried home to grab his camera.

As the journalist ran along the docks with his camera in search of the Phantom Thief, he notices the auctioneer, a Japanese man, step off the S. S. Fantastic. He look rather worried, like he forgot something. There was also an American man who looked to be a mechanic just arriving, yawning like he just woke up. A German policeman was escorting a sick businessman off the boat with a laughing Italian mafia behind him.

Aboard the S. S. Fantastic was a secret auction, one that only those who were invited knew about. The auction was for a legendary diamond that was said to bring happiness. Little did they know the spider's web that was the auction was about to be disrupted by the Phantom Thief's show.

With all the cards in hand, the die of an unsolvable crime has been cast.

Before the auction, the British magician decides to perform a sideshow, which presses the starting time a little. The tense policeman glares at the mafia, who was disturbing the other passengers. The Russian politician, lacking sleep, spills his wine a little. The doctor, who was also German, reaches into his coat and tells the politician to have his medicine. The waitress from Liechtenstein recommends wine with the champagne and the Hungarian actress asked for whiskey instead.

Then the auctioneer steps out with the star of the entire show. The diamond sparkles for the hall to see. The spiderweb with no gaps to be seen, an impossible setting for a crime.

The bids are placed, the hammer dancing. Greed, assets and foolishness – nothing is secret at this show.

The lights go out. Could it have been a power outage? A gunshot and the breaking of glass echoed in the darkness. There was a scream.

Ten seconds later, the lights turn on. "The power's back, was that just a random accident?" Asked the magician from where he was protecting the waitress. "Where did that gunshot come from?" Asked the mafia, looking around. "That wasn't in luggage inspection." The policeman added. Walking over to the window the waitress said, "It seems the window is broken... Wide enough for a person." "Someone's fainted!" Was shouted.

The politician sat up from where he had fallen, his shirt red with wine. The doctor immediately tends to him. Behind them the startled actress drops a glass, which is cleaned up by the waitress. Who bumps into the magician, sending his doves flapping out the window, away from him, distracted and mourning. At which the mafia, under the policeman's eye, starts to laugh at. The mechanic taps the policeman's shoulder and holds a report for the breaker trouble. Beside them the journalist stands with his camera at the ready, alert for a scoop. The bullet at his feet, who shot it, at what and for what is unknown. As someone whispered the question, the auctioneer's shriek told them all what had happened.

The Diamond of Happiness was gone.

The hall descended into chaos. The guards searched for the culprit, the one person not accounted for. A chorus of "What?" was heard throughout the hall. He who broke the window, jumped out onto the deck, and dove into the sea.

Eerily drifting on the surface of the sea was a silk hat.

Both the suspect and the diamond gone, the truth is shrouded in darkness. The show has ended. With the cards in order, lets go to the Finale.

Will you, with a front row seat, show the way?

* * *

**Hey look! No murder or cannibalism! :D**

**This is very heavily based on the MMD of Phantom Thief U so... Yeah...**

…

**You guys should watch it :D**

**Bye~ (-)/**

**Edit: Pagebreaks uwu**


End file.
